fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartacus
Berserker of Red |traits = Humanoid, Male, Roman, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = True Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= - Honor of the Battered B+= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 12%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 3000 |c2 = 4000 |c3 = 5000 |c4 = 6000 |c5 = 7000 }} |-| Rank A+= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 4000 |c2 = 5000 |c3 = 6000 |c4 = 7000 |c5 = 8000 }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |2}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |2}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |10}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |30,000}} |3qp = |90,000}} |4qp = |300,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |2}} |21 = |4}} |31 = |2}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |2}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |4}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |3}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |20,000}} |3qp = |60,000}} |4qp = |80,000}} |5qp = |200,000}} |6qp = |250,000}} |7qp = |500,000}} |8qp = |600,000}} |9qp = |1,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Grants self Guts status for 1 time. (Revives with 50% HP.) }} Biography Trivia *He has the lowest ATK values out of all servants. *He has the highest HP values out of all Bronze rarity Berserkers. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on S I N Chapter Release, 27 November 2018 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Spartacusnew1.png|Stage 1 Spartacusnew2.png|Stage 2 Spartacusnew3.png|Stage 3 Spartacus4.png|Stage 4 Spartacusaf.png|April Fool Spartacus1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Spartacus2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Spartacus3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Icons= Spartacusicon.png|Stage 1 SpartacusStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SpartacusStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SpartacusFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 SpartacusSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) SpartacusStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) SpartacusStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) SpartacusFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) SpartacusGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) SpartacusStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) SpartacusStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) SpartacusFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S050 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S050 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S050 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= SpartacusStage1New.png|Sprite 1 SpartacusStage2New.png|Sprite 2 SpartacusStage3New.png|Sprite 3 S050 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S050 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S050 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo050.png|NP Logo SpartacusWeapons New.png|Club and Gladius Sword Sprite Spartacussprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Spartacussprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) SpartacusSprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) S050 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S050 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S050 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Spartacus weapon.png|Club and Gladius Sword Sprite (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Spartacus 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Spartacus 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Spartacus 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= SpartacusVACE.png|The First Step to Rebellion (Valentine CE) FullCE0654.png|Chaldea Beach Volleyball |-| Others= Spartacus Blast Off.png|Lostbelt No.3 Main story Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Roman Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Friend Point Only Category:Roman Category:Septem Category:S I N